


Accessorize

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [24]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: August hangs on Sasha's every word. Just as she planned it.
Relationships: August/Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 7





	Accessorize

**Author's Note:**

> Response to [Tumblr Prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/635017678343503873/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93)

“What do you think, babe?”

Sasha turned from her absentminded gazing at the neon sign over the bar. Her eyes went wide instantly.

“Whoa! August! Yeah. Um. That,” she stammered, gawking at the new adornment in his nose.

She had suggested the piercing one night after hours, a few shot glasses in. Earning this mark’s trust hadn’t been easy, and she was constantly prodding him with little tests. He’d stonewalled her on the topic of childhood memories, so she’d let that sleeping skag lie. Future plans had been a more lucrative topic, but then again who on Pandora _wasn’t_ willing to open up about their dreams of better days ahead? 

Harmless little suggestions, it turned out, had been the best litmus for how much August had come to trust her. In a stereotype right out of a radio drama, he had consented when she offered to treat his injuries with a rag and alcohol after an especially visceral bar brawl, because “A little scarring is character–a lot is a waste of that handsome face.” And now, he was actually getting piercings after she offhandedly remarked it “It would be badass.” 

“How about a little more to go on?” he prompted. “I couldn’t tell if that was approval or not.”

“It looks great.” She flashed a smile. “Gives me one more feature to look at all evening. Not that I needed one.”

She figured it was about time to start closing this deal before he tattooed her name on his bicep. Tonight, before the bar closed, she’d think of a way to work Vaults seamlessly into conversation, to see if he got to talking–purely hypothetically of course–about what he’d do if he ever got ahold of a Vault Key. A little something stronger mixed in his cup might make him more talkative.

“Maybe you’d like a closer look?” he suggested, moving in for a kiss, which she accepted.

After parting, she slid a fingertip down the newly augmented nose. “You’re such a dork,” she said with a wink. She was well past the point of worrying that he’d bristle at the jest.


End file.
